The Sequels 4: Senior Snag
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: This is the fourth and maybe last installment of the Sequels. I'm not sure if I wanna stop it yt. As the war draws closer, will Alex be able to continue keeping its existence from the others? Or will things fly into the open. There will be death involved.
1. The Vision

The stench of blood, sweat and decay filled the air along with the sounds of clashing swords, roars, screams and threats. I looked around at all of my warriors, trying their best to defend themselves against the demons that would take no mercy on them. I wondered if I had any control over the demons since I was the devil's favorite.

Shaking this notion out of my head, I parried against my attacker. I wanted to win this war fairly, demon or not. This war was taking a toll on me, my breath was ragged and my eyes kept getting unfocused at certain points. I was becoming angrier and that wouldn't do well with my opponent because it could be her downfall, but I refused to show the other demons around that they were battling me. If they knew, they would all jump me at once, fighting and vying to become the devil's new favorite.

Little did they know my little secret, the secret to just how powerful I could become at any given moment. I was merely toying with the black-haired girl opposite me. At any moment I could disintegrate her, but I wanted to show her that Juliet was mine, Juliet would always be mine, she was _**my**_ mate and would stay that way until the day someone actually managed to kill me. I chuckled at that and my opponent glared at me.

What's there to be laughing about, Russo?" she demanded. "I'm winning."

"No you're not." I taunted. "You just think you are."

"When I'm finished with you, Juliet will be mine for eternity."

"And what makes you think you'll be able to kill me?" I inquired, blocking a stab and retaliating with a back-blow of my sword hilt.

"Because I know all your tricks, all your moves, all your weaknesses."

"If I had any weaknesses, you would have used them by now."

"I just like playing with my food, I guess. But Juliet will come to me once you're gone."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because she loves me, not you."

"How do you figure?"

"You're just keeping her under some weird smell with the thrall of your blood. No more Russo blood, no more thrall, no more spell, no more couple for you two."

I laughed and twirled around, slitting into her side a bit before her sword swung up to meet mine again.

"I will have her as mine, Russo. She will be mine and there's nothing you could do about it."

I was just about to reply when, off to my side, I saw Selena being jumped again by someone that I thought was on my side for once. Anger filled me as I watched Rachael beating the shit out of my sister. It was clear in her eyes that she was under a spell or curse of some sort, but that gave her no right to choose Selena after all my sister's been through. Jumping into the air and spinning around, I kicked my opponent in the jaw and ran over to Rachael. Jumping on her back, I proceeded to pull her away from Selena, who was looking pretty messed up by now. Throwing Rachael off into the crowd to find someone else to fight, I helped Selena to her feet and brushed her down.

"Go find Cat and get yourself checked out before coming back."

Selena nodded and whistled for Nyx. The large, black dragon flapped down and lifted Selena onto her back with her tail. I made sure they were safely out of reach of the harpies and sirens before jumping back over to my attacker. She simply smirked at me as I swung for her neck.

"A little protective over your sister there, huh Russo?" she grinned, dodging my sword and swinging her own.

"Eh, you know. After I went to hell and back to get her, I think I have a reason to be overprotective."

My opponent only laughed and I wondered what the sudden moodlift was about. Looking around, I saw all of the demons stop and start quivering.

"You think you've seen hell, Russo?" the girl before me inquired maliciously, her hands beginning to glow a gray light. "You haven't seen anything yet." She raised her hands toward me and shot a beam, causing me to dodge swiftly to the side.

"That the best you go?" I asked, jumping into the air to avoid another blast.

"Too slow." I taunted, ducking and jumping and dodging to avoid more blasts and beams. Suddenly, something held onto me from behind and I turned to see that a lowly demon had decided to grab onto me so that the black-haired girl could finish me off.

"Now it's time for you to die, Russo." The girl snickered. "And then_** I **_will be the devil's new favorite and Juliet's new mate." With that, she raised her hands above her head and prepared to bring them down on my chest.

Just as I was pulling together the power within me and she brought her hands down, I suddenly heard a shout of, "ALEX!"

Sitting up in bed, I looked around, taking deep breaths and wiping cold sweat from my forehead. Sam, Juliet, Selena, Kate, Maddie, the Twins, and Gwen all standing around the bed I was on, staring at me worriedly.

"What… what happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," Juliet explained to me softly. "Or, at least, I think it was a dream. How do you feel?"

"Fine." I replied slowly. "Just a little shaky, but otherwise fine."

"What were you dreaming about, Alex?" Kate asked cautiously.

I instantly put up my mental walls so that they couldn't see the memories and quickly made up a lie. "I was just dreaming of the battle against those werewolves and it kept ending badly. I think I'll drink some blood and try to get back to sleep."

They all nodded, but I could tell that Maddie, Juliet, Sam and Selena were all unconvinced and the Twins looked like they were a little suspicious. I flitted out of bed and down to the kitchen to get some blood from the fridge before heading back to my room. Drinking it steadily, I slid back into my bed with Juliet and yawned.

"Let's get back to sleep guys," I told them. "We have to head back to school in the morning."

With that, we all slowly fell asleep, one by one with me coming in last. The last thought on my mind before drifting back to sleep was _That vision was way too vivid. Shit's about to happen and I gotta get my girls ready for it. Fast._

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's your first chapter everyone. I won't post anything else on this story until I finish with JDT Productions and his subseries to this, but best believe, I have a lot cooking in this head of mine. Review and tell me what you think of the dream Alex had or about her keeping it a secret or about what you had to eat today. I don't care I need someone to talk to.<strong>_


	2. A Brief Introduction

**_And I'm back. If you're going to yell at me, do it in a review if you would be so kind. I want to hear your thoughts on this newest of chapters. Thanks and enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alex's POV<em>**

I woke up earlier than the others and padded downstairs. I found Justin sitting in the living room, his laptop on his lap as he most likely took his online college classes. He glanced up as I came down and I nodded to him. Heading to the kitchen, I grabbed a blood packet and sank my teeth into it, not bothering to pour it into a glass first. Drinking the liquid down, I sighed, my mind turning once more to the vision I had at Prom and last night.

Armageddon.

That's the only way I could describe it to myself. Analyzing the details of the visions, I noticed that there were city ruins in the background and the land that the fight had been on had been barren, devoid of any life. It couldn't have been a desert though because it seemed like a familiar place to me. _Better not be New York._ I growled softly to myself, not wanting my home to be destroyed just because of Danielle's petty jealousy.

Heading back out to the living room, Alex plopped down on the couch on the opposite end to her brother. The pair stayed sient for a long while, Alex lost in thoughts of the coming war with Danielle and Justin focusing on his schoolwork. The only sound to be heard was the sound of their breathing and the clicking of the keys on the laptop. Finally, Alex decided that she needed to head back upstairs in order to begin packing.

"Alex?" The Latina turned back to face her brother. Justin had an unreadable expression in his eyes as she gazed at her speculatively.

"Is there something you wanted?" Alex huffed, crossing her arms defensively.

"You can talk to me about anything that's bothering you. I know you don't like me and I've been sour about the whole competition thing, but I'm serious. There's something wrong with you and I don't want you to have to feel like you need to deal alone."

Alex stared at him in shock over this knowledge. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks Justin. I'll remember that."

Heading back up the stairs, I found Juliet and Selena already up and packing. "Hey Alex." Selena yawned. "Where were you?"

"Needed a drink." I replied, beginning to pack my own suitcase. I began folding my favorite clothing, setting it neatly in the suitcase as I picked up more items like my toothbrush and hairbrush. I wouldn't normally do it like this, but Juliet brought of the idea that I may not have magic at one point. When this failed to faze me, she promised that once we got to our rooms, she would give me a bit of "alone time" in the dorm if I did things the human way. So, here I was, packing my suitcase like the rest of my family.

When it was nearing time for the others to wake up, we all went around and woke them up individually. Maddie yawned like a cute little toddler when she got up and I chuckled at the sight, glancing at Juliet. My girlfriend smiled at me and finished up her packing by tossing her hair moisturizer into the suitcase and closing it. I grabbed my make-up kit and stuffed on top of everything else before shutting my suitcase and snuggling with Juliet on the bed while waiting for the others.

"So, who's excited to be going back to school?" Kate asked with a bright grin on her face.

"I am!" Maddie replied, bouncing around as she threw her things into her suitcase with a beaming smile on her face.

"Us too!" The Twins chorused, packing each others' suitcases as well as their own.

"Hey, I'll be happy to be free of all this clothing." Selena chuckled, to which I looked at her funny. "What? You can't tell me you actually enjoy being covered by fake fur and pleather and stuff."

"Um, it protects me from the cold and the weather." I smirked. "Not all of us can grow fur every time we set foot in Bermuda."

"True, I suppose." Selena chuckled, watching Kate, Sam and Gwen finish up their packing. Once everyone was finished, we all carried our bags down the stairs to find my parents waiting on the couch for us.

Mom leaped up as soon as we came into sight and wrapped her arms around both Selena and me. "Now, you two be careful out there and look out for each other. I want no more disappearances or broken hearts or whatever else you two do at that school. Understood?"

"Yes, Mom." We both sighed, chuckling at that.

"Good. Now, have a good trip and don't forget that you two are coming home for Christmas this time."

"Yes, Mom."

"And-."

"Uh, honey?" Dad interrupted, standing and coming up behind her. "I'm sure Alex knows what she's doing this time. Everything will be fine, trust me. So long as Juliet keeps them both in check, our girls will be just fine."

"Thanks, Dad." Selena laughed.

"Have fun girls." Dad waved as everyone attached themselves to me, Sam and Selena.

We shrunk everyone's bags down and put them in my pocket before we clasped hands and waved our wands, flashing everyone to the school grounds. Heading to the dormitory, I hugged Selena and handed everyone their packs, enlarging them as we all separated to our dormitories. Juliet, Gwen, Kate and I all arrived in the vampire dorm to find that not many had arrived yet. Juliet and I took a bed that was close to the wall and packed away our things into our wardrobes. Once that was finished, Juliet turned to me with a fanged grin.

"Alex." She purred. "I haven't had you to myself since last year."

I pulled her close and grinned. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked, my mouth falling instantly to her neck, biting and sucking just the way she loved me to.

"Yes!" my love hissed, her hands coming up to stroke my back and tangle in my hair. "I've wanted you so much. Let me have you!"

"But will you let me have you?" I teased, scraping my fangs against her throat and making her moan.

"Yes, Alex." She whimpered, pulling my lips to hers. "Oh yes. You can have me right now, Baby. All you want."

I grinned into the kiss. Those were my favorite words to hear. This was going to be a great school year.

**_Danielle's POV_**

I awoke groggily and glanced around. I was in hell, which circle, I couldn't fathom, but I was definitely in hell. The demons scurrying about in various shades and sizes, the steam coming up from the scorching stones, the torches on the walls and the pitchforks carried by the larger, guard-like demons were dead giveaways. Slowly standing, I turned about and tried to figure out which circle I was in.

When I had come full circle, a puff of smoke appeared, but did not fade as the voice of my king spoke through it. "Lower your head, Danielle, ssssso that the tour may commencccce." I obediently lowered my head and the smoke disappeared. "Follow me."

I turned my head away from my king so that I could lift it and look around. "Right now, you are in the firssst cccircle of Hell, Accccedia. Commonly known asss Ssssloth, thissss issss the ccccircle where thossssse who do no work for a living inevitably end up. If you don't do hard work to earn your pay, why bother having it? Here, thossssse ssssentencccced to eternity in Accccedia tend to be put through hard labor, continually worked into exxxxhausssstion ssso that they will realizzzze they could have had thissss life on earth and had the life they lived on earth while floating in Heaven." As I watched, some newly dead arrivals were pushed by a tall thin demon with green skin and small horns. His pitchfork poked at a thin man's back and to get them to work and I chuckled at the man's disheartened look.

My king motioned me forward and we continued the walk through Acedia. I saw countless mortals being put the different forms of labor, some even shouting out prayers and pleas in the hopes that God will hear them. At last we came to the Golden Bridge, an actual bridge made of gold that was cut into sections so that it could connect all of the circles of Hell. I crossed slowly, glancing over the edge to find a pit of lava and fire right below me. I quickly shrank back to the middle of the bridge and hurried past, not wanting to risk getting caught in the lava.

The devil laughed and continued forth. All around I found people who were both overweight and thin alike and I was confused as to what this circle might be. "Thissss issss Gula." My king answered the unspoken question. "Where thosssse who have sssssuccumbed to gluttony dwell. Naturally, gluttony issss not ssssimply an overabundance of food conssssumption, but any kind of conssssumption. They ssssay too much of a good thing isss bad for you. Thisss isss where people who play too many videogamesss go, people who watch too much television, people who eat too much, people who ssspend too much time doing anything that hasss to do with overabundance."

"Even readers? Writers? People who play sports?" I inquired.

"Depending on their personality, yessss, even them. Hypocrisssy at itsss finesssst."

I nodded and continued after him to the third circle. "This isss one of my favoritesss." My lord told me with a fond smile on his lips as he glanced around. "Thissss isss Ssssuperbia."

"Pride?" I looked around. Demons dressed as drill sergeants were all over the place, spitting insults at the many different humans around us. Several were breaking down in tears as their entire lives were ripped apart in front of their eyes. One woman leaped at the demon that was insulting her and attempted to rip his face off. The demon called out, "We've got a code five twenty-two!"

Three demons raced from the surroundings and grabbed the woman, beating her with large clubs in order to knock her unconscious before dragging her off.

I glanced to my lord in confusion. "When one of the dead fight back on one of the demonsss, they are promoted to becoming a demon themssselvesss. It'sss a way of rewarding them. Of courssse, it doesssn't happen with everyone. Only the people who have been broken by their punishmentsss. People who try to fight back out of defiance rather than dessssperation are not needed within my forcessss."

I cocked my head in confusion. "Then how did Russo become a demon? She's as defiant as they get."

My master huffed. "It'sss within her family. Being a demon is jussst a part of being female. It ssskipsss a generation and therefore went from her grandmother to her."

"Can't you stop things like that?" I inquired.

"Ssssadly, it'sss been in their family ssso long that I can't sssstop it anymore." No more was said on the subject and we made our way to the next circle.

"Here isss Invidia. The enviousss sssoulsss of the damned are ssstored here. When they sssee what they envy mossst, they are ssshocked by the collarsss around their necksss, training them like dogsss not to want sssomething you could probably never have." The shrieks of pained men and women echoed around us and I couldn't help but laugh at the sound.

Heading toward the next circle, I glanced around in utter confusion. There were still people wearing collars and getting shocked. It made no sense. "Thiss isss Avariccce." The devil told me to quell my confusion. "It isss very sssimilar to envy, excccept inssstead of thingsss they want that otherssss have, ssssimple things that they will want no matter what are dangled in front of them and they are made to try and grab it. When they attempt to, the object ssshocks them and isss taken away. Oddly enough, they tend to learn quickly that all of the thingsss that are presented to them will do that, but they don't ssseem to be able to resssissst for long and end up going for the object anyway."

"Tis the stupidity and need of humans." I sighed, remembering my own actions as a human before I was turned.

"Indeed. Quite honessstly, you would fit more in Invidia than here."

"Would I?" I inquired curiously.

"Yesss. Your determination to get Juliet is ssstemmed from jealousssy that Alexxxandra hasss her, after all. You are not greedy ssso much as enviousss." The words of my master definitely made sense when you really think about it.

"Hm, I suppose you're right, my lord."

We moved to the next circle calmly and I found brawls breaking out all over the place. "What the-?"

"Thisss isss Ira." The Devil sighed in irritation. "The fighting isss to try and get them to learn that their anger isss pointlessss. But the way we do it here, the more they fight, the angrier they become unlessss they fight sssomeone and lossse. Then, they mussst ssstart from the bottom again and again, causssing them to go into other areasss of anger sssuch asss frussstration or irritation."

"I'm not much one for anger." I sighed, glancing around and suddenly getting pulled into one of the fights. Within seconds, I had beaten all of the men into submission and sent them running before returning to my master.

"You took that well." He nodded.

"I'm not one for anger." I repeated with a shrug.

Continuing on toward the next circle, the scenery changed to present a much darker circle. One that had several different screens in them. People were sitting in front of the screens and staring avidly at whatever was being portrayed. Looking around, my eyes widened in utter shock at what was being portrayed on the television screens. Porn. Lots of it. I stared around in shock as the many people watching continued cringing in pain as they watched the screens. "What'sss going on?" I asked breathlessly.

"Thisss would be the sssecond cccircle you arrived at after Invidia." The Devil told me. "You not only wish to have Juliet asss your own, but the lussst for her in your mind isss nearly overpowering."

"Lust? Then… that means that this circle is…"

"Luxuria." My lord grinned. "The damned ssssoulsss in thisss particular cccircle are made to watch thingsss that aroussse them and once they are arousssed, they are shocked in the ssstomach rather than the neck like in Invidia and Avariccce."

"Sounds interesting enough. Makes me really happy I'm not dead."

The devil laughed at that and guided me to the eight circle of hell, by far the largest and in the center of all of the others. "Come with me to my throne room for a moment, Danielle."

I followed along behind my king and knelt before him in the throne room. "Not to be rude, My Lord, but why are you showing me all of this?"

"Ah, I wasss waiting for you to asssk. I am showing you thisss becaussse I want you to sssucccceed Alexxxandra when you kill her. You will be my sssecond in command onccce she isss dead." My eyes widened in shock at the news being presented to me and I grinned.

"I will have her life, My Lord." The Devil laughed at this and the shadowy image of him through the smoke shook its head.

"Sssee that you do. Or she may continue to bessst you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah, it's about time I finally hashed out something for you. Sorry it's taken… checks most recent update date… one year… seven months and… twenty-four freaking days to get this out, but give me Kudos anyway. Please, by all means, review and tell me how you liked it cause it took me five hours to actually write this chapter… well, on the combined time I worked on it anyway. Review for me, please!<em>**


End file.
